


Ridiculous, Undignified, and Ill-Advised

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Voyage of the Dawn Treader - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Frottage, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, at school, Edmund had been subjected to lectures about his 'difficult stage of life': lectures which emphasised the importance of self-restraint and good clean air. Well, there was plenty of good clean air aboard the Dawn Treader, and it didn't seem to be doing anything for his self-restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous, Undignified, and Ill-Advised

Sometimes, at school, Edmund had been subjected to lectures about his 'difficult stage of life': lectures which emphasised the importance of self-restraint and good clean air. Well, there was plenty of good clean air aboard the Dawn Treader, and it didn't seem to be doing anything for his self-restraint.

'Edmund!' Caspian hissed. 'Don't be – unnh – ridiculous!' Edmund smirked to himself as the ties on Caspian's breeches came loose, and he worked his hand lower.

'There's no one here to see,' he hissed back, which was true enough. They were tucked well out of sight, against the side of the ship and up near the bow, too far from the lamps for anyone to see them properly.

'This is _most_ undignified,' Caspian protested, but Edmund slung a leg over him anyway, settling himself across Caspian's lap. He couldn't be bothered at all with dignity, shoving his hips forward into the awkward, uneven pressure of Caspian and his own hand.

'How long has it been?' he managed, although he knew exactly how long it had been since they left the Lone Isles, and the relative privacy of Caspian's chamber there. Long enough for Edmund to decide he was experiencing a Difficult Stage of Life – which was funny, since he didn't remember this particular stage of life being difficult the first time around. But then, the first time around hadn't included Caspian, and his awful habit of being attractive in Edmund's presence.

With enviable self-composure, Caspian extracted Edmund's hand from his own breeches. Edmund sighed, recognising common sense when it was forced upon him, and eased himself back from Caspian's lap.

And then Caspian's large hands had him by the buttocks and were pulling him forward again, knocking his knees into the side of the ship.

'Long enough,' Caspian chuckled, and then – only then – did he turn his face up to be kissed. Edmund complied, and it was a messy clash of lips and teeth but birds and _beasts_ it was good. He tried to get his hand back between himself and Caspian, but Caspian had him clasped too tightly. In the end, it was all as awkward as the kiss: Edmund rutting against Caspian with as much force as Caspian's tight grip would allow, getting his knees knocked and scraped; Caspian pushing back up against him; and both of them trying not to make any noise.

Edmund gave out first, coming with a shudder and with his face in Caspian's shoulder. He pressed one gentle kiss to the side of Caspian's neck, and then wriggled so that he could get his hand back into Caspian's pants. He tried to make this part slow and careful, wanting it to be as good and… well, as _nice_ as it had been on shore, but Caspian snapped his hips up and growled at him to hurry up. He pressed his mouth to Caspian's to smother any noise, and Caspian pressed up into Edmund's hand and then sank back with a satisfied grunt.

'That was, ah…' Caspian let the sentence trail off. Edmund thought that 'excellent' and 'amazing' and so on were probably over-doing it, so he filled the rest of the sentence in:

'… ill-advised?' There was a grin on his face, and if Caspian couldn't hear it then he might feel it pressed against his neck. Caspian went to say something, and it turned into a bubbling laugh, and then they were both giggling, tucked up against each other and leaning against the side of the ship.

'I – I think I needed that,' Caspian managed, still giggling into Edmund's hair. Edmund wasn't sure if he meant the laugh, or the… you-know-what, and so he settled for his most nonchalant tone:

'Yeah. Yeah, I thought you might.'

 


End file.
